particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Rockyfeller
Wes Rockyfeller was a male Alorian political and business figure being former Chairman of the Industrialist Party of Aloria and once owned 21% of all Rockygroup Incorporated stock. He was born in 2613 to mother Jenniffer and father Benjamin Rockyfeller. His brother is Johnathan Rockyfeller, former CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated. He married Alorian fashion model Nelda Francis in 2636 and they had a son together named Joe F. Rockyfeller II. He has held the office of Prime Minister for a short time and helped restart a new Constitution Party based on mostly libertarian ideals, which was collectively called Consitutionalism, but afterwards was reformed into the Industrialist Party of Aloria, its goal is to form a new "Gilded Age". Early Life Wes grew up as a usual part of the affluent Rockyfeller Family. His mother was Jewish and his father was atheist, so this led him to be agnostic in his personal reigious beliefs. He was steered, almost from birth, to be a businessman. What happened was quite different. After getting a degree in business and helping run different divisions of the Rockyfeller business empire, he was fed up with private business. He wanted something more. That's when he decided to follow in the footsteps of his forefathers and recreate the Constitution Party. General Role in Politics The Making of a Leader Coming in at a time when politics were very much leaning towards socialism he seemed like a godsend to many of the traditionally capitalist Alorians. The Moderate Libertatian Party seemed not to be doing its job of protecting capitalism well in the eyes of Rockyfeller and many wealthy Alorians. Soon he was able to secure the position of Prime Minister for a short time until socialist dominance once again took hold in Aloria's government. Soon after Alorian paramilitary groups readied for invasion of Al'Badara when Aloria was attacked preemptively by the New World Order that Al'Badara was member of. Wes remained active in underground Aloria until he was elected by free Aloria as President of Aloria. Presidency Ultimately his one year Presidency was weak and seen as a failure since he was soon elected out of office by early elections. Supreme Governorship After NWO occupation and his party's joining of the New World Order, Rockyfeller was able to secure a position as the Supreme Governor of Loyal Aloria. He used this power to bring free speech again to the Loyal Alorian populous, shut down slave camps, and destroy monuments to death and destruction put in place by the more totalitarian NWO powers. Ultimately hostilities resumed between NWO forces and the Alorian government, and Free Aloria was crushed under NWO boots. The newly aquired territory was ruled under military dictatorship and Saiserists while the tradtitional Loyal Aloria was controlled by the IPA and himself. Rockyfeller then used his power to help create Rockygroup Incorporated by privatising the Loyal Alorian Central Bank and directing is to merge with Rockyfeller Corp(the Loyal Alorian Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated incarnate). This created the largest business, and possibly the largest nongovernmental or rebel power, in Aloria's history. This allowed him to preside over many joint Loyal Alorian and Rockygroup reconstruction projects. With New World Order hegemony came the unseen chance of a power grab by other Alorian NWO parties, most notably the Communist Party of Aloria. Soon Aloria was split between East and West, with Wes being Supreme Governor of the Industrialist Governorship of West Aloria and the Communists ruling the Worker's State of East Aloria. This did not last for too long, as the long occupation and war finally ended when the New World Order collapsed from internal power struggles. A Fugitive from the Law Once the Industrialist Governorsip collapsed Wes fled with his loyal Industrialist Army paramilitary force to the Kurmal mountains where the Communist forces were entrenched. This proved to be a bad move as the communists surrendered and the Industrialists soon had to follow in suit whith a large majority of their leadership being captured and sentenced to long prison sentences or execution by the Republic. Wes excaped and lived an underground life protected by the Alorian mob, which had been given freedoms to do "business" openly while he was Supreme Governor. Death Wes Rockyfeller died a broken man at Rock City General Hospital. He had suffered a heart attack, and had to go out into the open to recieve adequate healthcare. Political Scandals Worker Propaganda Tapes Wes has had a few political scandals, most notably the short-lived "Worker Propaganda Tapes" as shown: BEGIN TAPE Rockyfeller: So, if we put up CP banners will it seem too overt? Advisor: I don't think so. The average employee that works for the company is a simple factory monkey. They wouldn't know if it was in bad taste or not. Rockyfeller: Hehehe, yeah. I've been to the factories. The people that work there are complete imbeciles. Not to mention all they care about is their small lot in life. What about the pursuit of power? Advisor: So it would be in our best interest to give your brother, Johnathan, a few hundred banners for the factories. Rockyfeller: Go for it, I'll put my signature on the order. END TAPE IPA NWO Membership After Aloria, devestated by the New World Order, was split into Free Aloria and Loyal Aloria, Rockyfeller was able to sign his party into a deal to be part of the New World Order and run the day to day business of NWO controlled Loyal Aloria with him as the HoS or Supreme Governor. Although hailed as a sort of savior in Loyal Aloria, many in Free Aloria called for his arrest as a traitor. All in all, this sparked a new twist in his political life, and private life as a much more controversial figure. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria